Jericho Swift
Overview A half-elven adventurer who first earned notoriety in the company of dwarf exile Corin Taradul. Raised by gnomes, she is distinctive from others of her species through her apparent lack of grace and wisdom-- but what she lacks in grace, she makes up in intellect. She is also the illegitimate child of famed human adventurer Aegis Letharian, who she actively sought over the course of many years before meeting him by accident in the Direwood. Early Life Born by the name of Aethyria, she was the daughter of an elf-maid from Lythesia and a knight of the Queen’s Order. Their affair was brief and the maid never intended to bear the child of the human adventurer; nevertheless, she carried Aethyria with pride and named her in honor of her father. Though she had intended to raise Aethyria in Lythesia, she died of sickness while Aethyria was still young. Rather than leave her in the care of the elves, Aethyria’s mother willed that she be sent to Tinkertop, to be raised by her close friends among the gnomes. It was here that Aethyria’s character began to take shape. Encouraged to take on complex intellectual pursuits from a young age, Aethyria soon showed a remarkable talent for the mysterious magical craft and clockwork inventions of the gnomes. Despite being a half-elf, she was wholeheartedly accepted by the gnomish community, and in the town of Tinkertop she had a home where she felt she belonged. As she grew older and matured, she became increasingly fascinated by the outside world, and doggedly pursued information about distant lands. In particular, she was curious about her human father, but her gnomish guardians knew little— his name, Aegis Letharian, and that he was a great hero in the lands to the west. Eventually, she grew restless with the idea of finding him. Armed with her knowledge, skill, and inventions, Aethyria took on a human name that she thought sounded particularly heroic— Jericho Swift— and departed into the wide world. Though she entertained hope of someday finding her father, more than that, she wanted to go out and make a name for herself, like the characters that she read about in her books. Adventuring Career WIP Personality Much of Jericho’s personality has been shaped by her time living with the gnomes. She’s wide-eyed and curious about the world, eager to experience it firsthand. She’s talkative, often tactlessly so— and her lack of experience with strangers means that she will occasionally tell all the wrong things to all the wrong people. Despite this, however, it occasionally works to her advantage.Some people find her child-like nature refreshing, and that same charm can disarm even the toughest old souls. She also has the empathic heart of her father; she has a humane streak that endears her to even the cruelest stranger, and anything that she chooses to invest herself in, she does so with her whole heart. Jericho has the keen intellect of a scientist. She’s a gifted inventor and can devise ingenious inventions and plots, but she often gets caught up in her projects, overlooking the obvious. She has a peculiar love for broken things— she loves repairing them. Likewise, she has a soft spot in her heart for people that she feels are broken. Physical Appearance Jericho is a fairly petite woman. Being a half-elf, she takes largely after her mother in her physical appearance. She’s shorter than the average human and has a lithe, graceful build. She possesses little of the inherent grace of the elves, however, having spent most of her life living among gnomes. She has thick red hair that falls in large, braided locks, and it’s decorated with an assortment of braids, beads, and colorful string wraps. Though she knows short hair would be more convenient, she’s very self-conscious about her mixed heritage, so she wears her hair tied back with a yellow scarf that covers the pointed tips of her ears. Her skin is a pale, creamy color spotted with a dusting of freckles across her face and shoulders. She has large, round eyes that shine like bright green marbles. Her nose is small and gently curved, her lips pink and plush. Jericho has a bird-like air to her. Her movements are energetic and expressive, and lack of experience with a wide variety of people means that she is fairly naive when it comes to social interaction. She has a natural curiosity and will often stick her nose where it doesn’t belong out of an instinctive hunger for knowledge. Her mind is scientific and mechanical, and she often struggles to see the forest for the trees; she’ll fuss over details without stopping to consider the bigger picture. Despite her half-elven heritage, she has no more inherent grace than a human, and her speech in particular is plain and unpolished. The most prominent feature of Jericho’s appearance is her clothing. Most of what she wears she's acquired over time in Tinkertop, and much of it has been crafted by friends and acquaintances, lending her an eclectic air. Category:Human Category:Elven Category:People